Madrame's Game: A story by Chika Oguie
by Stevethesuperotaku
Summary: From the mind of Chika Oguie comes a story about what love makes people do to each other. Not for the squeemish or people who don't like Yaoi.


_It is twelve o 'clock at Suiho University. In the fluorescent light of the Genshiken club room Oguie the otaku hater is writing a story in a notebook. It is a dark tale, and soon everyone in Genshiken will know about it!_

Madarame's Game

I am obsessed, I am obsessed with one man and for the love of god I cannot help myself to come to grips about what happened. Let's skip the formalities, my name is Harunobu Madarame and I have lived here in Tokyo for at least six years, the man I love or in this case loved, Kanji Sassahara, is lying here on the bed we both share tied to the posts. He is asleep right now I have put him through hell, the cut marks on his back should clearly show that. No, I am not attempting to kill him, far from that just maim him for sleeping with another man, a man who I am just about to reveal to his supposed fiancé that he was caught in bed with my man and by god she should be careful. She's one of those fan girl types, likes to dress up as anime characters, maybe sometimes fuck in the outfit her soon to be husband makes for her. Excuse me Kanji is stirring.

The bed is an oak four poster, tied to these four posts Kanji Sassahara is struggling right now in the grips his once submissive boyfriend has strapped him down to. It was an accident for sure but he needed some company, and Tanaka was there, married or not he needed love. "So you wake again Kanji?" Madarame says as he walks over to the strap holding Sassahara's left arm loosening its grip and releasing it. Madarame released the three other straps and let Kanji lay limp on the bed, the slashes made by the box cutter looked brown around the edges. Madarame walked over to a medicine cabinet in the nearby bathroom and picked up the hydrogen peroxide and cotton balls and began to dab it on Sassahara's wounds. "You must forgive me Kanji. I kind of went crazy. It's just that you do something to me, something I can't explain." Sassahara tried to speak Madarame hushed him with a finger on his lips. "I know it is hard but I love you, you were the first person I ever loved in this world and to see you ruin two people's lives. Ohno and Tanaka are getting married in five days and I'd hate to ruin this for them. Do you understand?" Sassahara nodded and then attempted to put his shirt on, Madarame stopped him and lay him down on the bed. "What are you planning?" Sassahara asked as he felt Madarame's frail frame on him. "You didn't think I'd let you off that easy, did ya?" Madarame said as he whipped the handcuffs out of his pocket and cuffed his lover's hand to the post. Sassahara struggled Madarame responded to this by slugging Sassahara in the side of the head rendering him unconscious, he then took the young otaku's other hand and with another set of cuffs he strapped him to the other post. Madarame stood back and admired his handiwork, "Time to play a game Sassahara. If you win I'll let you go, you lose you die!" Madarame laughed and walked over to the phone and picked up the receiver and dialed the number for Ohno and Tanaka's apartment.

"You goddamn son of a bitch!" Ohno said as she picked up a vase and hurled it at Tanaka's head barely missing it by inches and leaving a pastiche of dirt and mud all over the wall behind him. "Of all the stupid shit you've done, this is the worst. Did you not remember the wedding's in a few days! Five fucking days you stupid cocksucker, that's what you are now aren't you a cock sucker?" Ohno sat on the couch and cupped her face in her hands, her sobs audible throughout the small apartment. Tanaka sat down, "Ohno, you know I love you more than anything in the world. The truth is nothing really happened between me and Sassahara; Madarame just caught us in bed together. My fucking clothes were on for Christ sake!" Ohno looked up "You didn't, ya know screw him or anything because if you did, so help me god!" Tanaka laughed "Hell no! We were both drunk. We had too much sake! Hey babe," Tanaka said walking over to their stereo and turning it on, playing their favorite song and picking up a hair brush "If you change your mind, I'm the first in line. Honey I'm still free, Take a chance on me! If you need me let me know gonna be around when you got no place to go when you're feeling down!" he sang, Ohno laughed and walked up to Tanaka and kissed him, "No wonder we're so good for each other!" She turned off the CD player mid way through the song. "Let me put on something more comfortable." She said and walked into her dressing and cosplaying room. Within moments she came out dressed as the president from Kujin, "Fasten your seat belts it's going to be a bumpy night!" She said with a giggle and then led Tanaka to the bedroom and shut the door. The neighbors would have to deal with the noise!

They say there are places on the body that do not feel pain, spots where one could hurt someone and not even know. I borrowed, or should say stole these needles from Tanaka and am planning to put them to good use. He might want to get some new ones soon; today is day one of our game.

It was eleven o'clock in the morning when Sassahara woke up the sound of Madonna's "Love Don't Live Here Anymore," blaring at high volume. This song was an odd choice because this was the song they usually made love to."Good morning sleepyhead!" Madarame said in a low voice Sassahara struggled in his bonds. "Goddamn you, unlock these fucking cuffs now!" He shouted Madarame let out a cackle "Didn't you hear me last night? Oh that's right you were knocked out. I said that today we were going to play a game. Here are the rules; there are only two of them so it should be easy to remember. Number one: I am in control here, you do as I say. Two and this is the good one, because it is more of a command, if you admit at the wedding, because Ohno called and said it was still on despite last night's event, that you and Tanaka slept together I'll let you go. Got it?" Sassahara laughed "We didn't do anything sexual, we were shitfaced and that's it. So if you could kindly let me out of these cuffs." Madarame's voice turned serious, "You broke rule number two, the easiest one. Well let's begin!" Madarame picked up a needle and held it in between his thumb and forefinger. Madarame then slowly inserted it under Sassahara's thumbnail giggling as it sank deeper. Sassahara screamed "God damn you!" blood began to pool at the nail's base. Madarame giggled, "Well you can feel it there. Let's try your hand!" He pulled out a long slender sewing needle and slid it into the back of Sassahara's hand driving it deeper and deeper not noticing his captive's cries. He pulled out another needle and began driving it into the other hand before moving on to other parts of Sassahara's body. By the end, Sassahara's gums, fingernails and toenails were all tortured. Each time the song on the stereo would end, Madarame would play it again sometime's humming it as he drove the needles deeper. He looked at his captive and smiled, "Game one over, the winner is me. You still have three more days, trust me each day you break rule two will be considerably worse." Sassahara tried to scream but he was too exhausted the pain was unbearable Madarame turned before he shut the door, "I will come back in three hours to remove your needles, till then you'll just have to look like a Hellraiser reject." He shut the door.

As he lay there Sassahara closed his eyes and dreamt it was all he could do. It was in his dream he saw Makoto Kousaka standing there in the room, he was walking towards him and gently sat on the bed. "I am here for you; let me ease your pain." He pulled the needles out of his gums and nails and hands. Kousaka took the cuffs off of the tortured man's wrists and laid him on the bed kissing him gently and nuzzling his neck. "I know my girlfriend will be pissed but I think that she wouldn't mind at this juncture. I am always here for you Sassahara." It was then he saw Madarame standing in the corner laughing. Sassahara woke up still wondering if the dream he had was real or fake. "It's been three hours lets remove those needles Pinhead. Meanwhile at a sushi bar across town Kousaka and his girlfriend, Saki Kasukabe was talking.

"No shit? Like just a few moments ago you felt something?" Kasukabe said as she took a bite out of her sushi, Kousaka smiled and nodded "Like I have been feeling these vibrations all around me and I really don't know where they are coming from. Like before we came here I took a nap and dreamt of Sassahara and Madarame. I mean some really sick shit. Then no more than a few minutes I felt as if a pressure had been lifted off parts of my body. I think this has something to do with the wedding?" Kasukabe laughed "Oh right the rumors about Tanaka and Sassahara pulling a David Bowie and Mick Jagger? Yeah I heard that you know the wedding is in two days starting tomorrow." She said ordering another plate and some extra wasabi. "No," Kousaka said as he took a sip of his sake "I think Madarame has done something to Sassahara, it's like I am connected to him somehow but how?" Kasukabe laughed, "You think you're like that American who can see the dead or talk with the dead, something of that nature?" Kousaka then heard a voice from afar "If you can hear me my name is Kanji Sassahara and I am locked in apartment. . ." the voice stopped and Kasukabe's voice filled his ears "Hey spaceman? Hello? Is there anybody in there, just nod if you can hear me?" Kousaka focused back on his girlfriend. "I heard something." He said Kasukabe looked at him, "Oh fucking lovely! Ladies and gentlemen John Edwards-san" Kousaka growled "Damn it I heard something he said he was Sassahara and he was locked in an apartment and that's all I got. I gotta go home!" Kousaka got up and left the sushi bar Kasukabe sighed and lit a cigarette, a gruff sound filled her ears. The cook was pointing at a no smoking sign. She took her cig and walked out.

Sassahara lay there on the bed; Madarame was asleep on the couch. In his head he kept repeating, "My Name is Kanji Sassahara and I am locked in apartment 1016. If someone hears me please save me I am sure to die at the hands of my mad boyfriend. I don't know what he has planned for me tomorrow but for god sakes stop him before he goes any crazier." As he dreamt he kept repeating the words to whoever in their minds could hear him. He didn't know that Kousaka was sitting in his room meditating trying to find the rest of the fragmented words he heard in the sushi bar.

It is amazing what you can find in restaurant supply shops. While looking for dojinshi I spotted this little hole in this wall store that sold little blow torches and branding irons for food. I think game two is about to begin. My friend is starting to stir, let's do it again.

Sassahara woke to the sound of mini acetylene torch being fired up. Madarame smiled, "Good morning star shine, the earth says hello!" Sassahara looked at the torch and the little branding iron that his captor had in his hand. "Madarame, I know you are a little pissed off about me and Tanaka but for the love of god, no more! Please god no more!" Madarame laughed, "Rule number two broken again! What I have told you about the rules, do you, or do you not remember what you did to me that night. How badly my heart was broken, I am tired of having my heart broken by the men I love. It's my turn now, my turn to inflict the pain! One last time Sassahara, admit what you did in front of all our friends and god himself or I will continue! You have one more day left. Tomorrow is your last chance, what is it going to be?" Sassahara looked at Madarame "You can go fuck yourself!" Madarame's voice changed "Very well." He pressed the red hot iron to Sassahara's chest, the words "I am a slut" were burned onto his chest, Sassahara screamed, Madarame was enjoying this and began heating the iron again. Meanwhile in an apartment somewhere across town Kousaka was suddenly getting a warm feeling all over his body.

"He's torturing him." Kousaka said Kasukabe looked at him, "How do you know for sure?" She said walking over to the refrigerator and pulled out a bottle of soda. "I have dreams, all of them the same kind of dream. I am soothing Sassahara and then Madarame comes in and then I wake up with some sort of feeling that is not normal." Kasukabe looked at him "Like how?" Kousaka "Today Madarame had a branding iron and one of those Crème Brule torches in my dream and when I woke up I felt like my body was being set on fire. Then I tried to work on my homework for class and all I could type was this!" He pulled out a paper, and handed it to Kasukabe, on it was written in various type settings and fonts were the words "I am a slut". Kasukabe looked at Kousaka, "How long have you had these, you know, abilities?" Kousaka shrugged "I guess it's just now appeared I mean I was able to beat those guys in videogames because I swear I could sense their next move. Maybe this is just another way of them coming out and playing" Kasukabe looked at the paper and then at her boyfriend, "We have got to find out where Sassahara is. If your dreams are what you say they are, then he has one more day to live. Madarame is a nut job and he is capable of anything, maybe if you could communicate with him in some way, get him to tell you something then maybe we'll stop him." Kousaka stood up and walked into his room and spread out a mat. Sitting, his legs crossed, he closed his eyes, and tried to make contact. Kousaka chanted something that Kasukabe couldn't understand she lit a cigarette and began thumbing through a magazine. Meanwhile Sassahara was dreaming of Kousaka again.

"I heard you, I heard you call for help." Kousaka said Sassahara looked at him "I am in room 1016. Please help me He'll kill me tomorrow for sure!" Kousaka smiled "I'll help you friend." And soon he faded from sight. Sassahara knew he would come; he faded into the void of sleep and waited for his friend's arrival.

"He is in Room 1016. That's where he's being held and hopefully is still alive." Kousaka said Kasukabe looked at him, "So what do we do now? Do we call the cops?" Kousaka shook his head "Madarame has this thing pretty much covered up. He tells everyone that Sassahara is with his sister, who happens to be in labor." Kasukabe looked at him "That whore, I wouldn't be surprised. How do we get in, I mean we don't just waltz in and say 'Hey Madarame we know what you've been doing so hand him over.' You've got a plan don't you?" Kousaka nodded and walked to the door towards his car, Kasukabe followed behind "So genius, what's the plan?" Kousaka smiled and stepped inside with his girlfriend in tow and started up the car. Kasukabe didn't know if she was going to like this or not.

It's been two days and he still hasn't given up. He adamantly denies having sex, which I know is a lie, and tomorrows the bachelor party. Hopefully he can swallow his pride and admit what he did. All I want is closure. Hold on, there's someone at the door.

Madarame opened the door, there standing there was Kousaka. He was dressed in a white dress shirt with a few buttons that were undone in the collar. He immediately grabbed Madarame by the tie and kissed him deeply, slamming him against the wall. Madarame moaned softly, barely having time to breathe just as Kousaka planted another one on him. Madarame was caught in passion barely noticing that Kousaka had flipped the switch on the door allowing it to stay open. Madarame shut the door and walked over to the couch, Kousaka followed and then undid Madarame's tie and unbuttoned his shirt and began kissing him on the chest, not noticing that Kasukabe had entered the room. She looked over at the display, she could take his cross dressing but she couldn't take the sight of him making out with another man. She walked over to the hallway and saw a sliver of light peeking out of the bedroom in the hallway. She walked in and saw Sassahara all banged up, she felt a tear well up in her eyes, and she brushed it off and pulled out a bobby pin. Sassahara stirred and then looked up. "Kasukabe, where's Kousaka?" he said as she undid the first cuff and then walked over to the second set. "Making love to your boyfriend, come on let's go." Kasukabe grabbed his hand and helped Sassahara up leading him outside. Out of the corner of his eye Kousaka saw the two leave and finished making out with Madarame. Madarame stood up. "Just like that, you come in for a quickie and then you leave, that's what all my men do!" He screamed and picked up a table lamp. Kousaka grabbed his wrist and twisted it and forced the lamp out of his hand, it fell with a crash. Kousaka smiled "You weren't my intended target!" he said, walking out the door, Madarame got up and ran to the bedroom, Kousaka ran and slammed the door, racing down the steps he entered his car and slammed the door. Kasukabe was driving. "Go, damn it! Hurry before he gets. . ." Kasukabe heard a smack on her window, there was Madarame holding ten inch long chef's knife. "Damn you!" Kasukabe screamed and locked the door Madarame banged on the window as she attempted to start the car, that son of a bitch has lost it!" she screamed and turned the key again, the engine sputtered. "Start the fucking car!" Kousaka shouted Kasukabe kept trying Madarame banged on the glass harder causing little cracks to form. "Damn thing!" she shouted and then she heard silence, She attempted to start it again, and was greeted with the sound of a rumbling engine; she breathed a sigh of relief. Just then Madarame busted through the driver's side window catching Kasukabe off guard she slammed her foot on the pedal and drove off in a torrent of smoke and burnt rubber. Madarame was chasing after them, though he was far enough for them to lose him. They drove to Kousaka's apartment in silence.

I have always been psychic, I think me and Kousaka are the only two here who are. I know they are heading to his apartment, she was going at a pretty good clip too, looks like I'll have to make a special visit.

Kasukabe help lay Sassahara on the couch and then proceeded to get a cold wash towel from the bathroom. Kousaka picked up the phone and dialed 119 he heard nothing on the other end. "Fuck!" He shouted Kasukabe looked up, "What? What's wrong?" Kousaka slammed the phone down, "Phone's down!" She sighed "Great, Just great!" Kousaka cocked his head. "I hear something. Lock the doors, this could be a problem." Kasukabe stopped tending to Sassahara, "What's a problem?" she said Kousaka shook his head "I knew as soon as I walked in there that there was another." Kasukabe looked at him suspiciously "Another what?" Kousaka let out a sigh "Another psychic. He is here somewhere; now lock the goddamn doors!" Kasukabe walked over to the doors and flipped the latches. Suddenly as she flipped the last lock the apartment went completely dark. "Shit, this isn't good!" She heard footsteps in the kitchen "Who's there? Kousaka, Kousaka answer me damn it!" Kousaka shouted from the living room "Don't move, I am coming to get you!" Kasukabe stood their motionless; she heard more footsteps she slowed her breathing to bare gasps, her heart beating wildly. "Kasukabe, Kasukabe? You shouldn't have driven away. I wouldn't have killed you, all I want is Sassahara! You know what obsession is like; you have been that way with Kousaka for years." The voice said she stood still and heard the footsteps get closer; she felt warm breath on the back of her neck and cold steel on her throat. "Kousaka," She screamed "he's here!" before she could give her location Madarame had cupped his hand around her mouth and held her tight. "Now Kasukabe, be a good bitch and die, okay!" Madarame whispered she responded by clamping her teeth on his fingers." Madarame let out a howl and let go Kasukabe ran, feeling her way down the hall, Madarame was right behind, "I'm gonna get you bitch!" he shouted, Kasukabe kept on running feeling the curves of the hallway into the living room, "Kousaka, where are you?" She shouted before stumbling onto the floor. She tried to lift herself up feeling a sharp pain in her ankle. She winced and felt where she had sprained it. In the darkness she could hear Madarame walking down the hall, she crawled over to coffee table and tried to fit under it to no avail. In the darkness she heard the familiar footsteps of Kousaka, she prayed that the two wouldn't meet. "Peek-a-Boo, I see you!" Madarame said as he peered under the table and grasped a hold of Kasukabe's ankle. Just then the lights flickered back to life and there right behind Madarame was Kousaka, a bottle of sake in his hand. Within moments Madarame's grip loosened as the bottle came crashing down on his head. Madarame lay there motionless, Kousaka walked over to Kasukabe, and cradled her in his arms, he reaching over to the coffee table to pick up his cell to call 119. Sassahara just lay there, Kousaka talked to the operator in adding words of encouragement like "Hold on" in between giving his address and name. Sassahara closed his eyes relaxed the game was over, he had won.

Sassahara was given a clean bill of health after three days of rest, He was dehydrated and suffered second degree burns where Madarame had branded him. Madarame was arrested and charged with assault and holding someone against their will. He pleaded temporary insanity which the jury agreed and sent him to a local mental hospital where he got help.

Two Months Later

Madarame was puzzled when Sassahara asked him to come to his apartment, but after a couple rounds of Sake and a good lay he was feeling pretty good. He looked over at Sassahara "Do you forgive me?" he said as he put on his glasses, Sassahara smiled and climbed on top of him. "Yeah, I know you were upset so I've kind of gotten over it." He smirked Madarame looked at him "Okay Sassahara you can get off me now!" Madarame said playfully but he wouldn't budge. "Come on damn it, get off me!" Madarame shouted, Sassahara pinned his arms down and then leaned in close, whispering in his ear. "It's my turn now, Motherfucker!" Sassahara said biting down on Madarame's ear drawing blood. Madarame screamed but Sassahara silenced him with a sock he found on the bed. He then whipped out the handcuffs he had laying on the bedside table cuffing his lover to the bed. Madarame spit out the sock and shouted "You fucking bastard! Please, I thought you forgave me?"Sassahara reached under the bed a pulled out some rope, he went for Madarame's ankles the captive kicked but Sassahara managed to get one and then the other, though it took some time. "On the subject of forgiveness, Madarame, I think you deserve less forgiveness than what a Holocaust survivor would give his captor." He then grabbed his clothes and began to walk out the door. "Wait, you can't leave me here! Come Back!" Sassahara turned around and smiled "Game over Bitch!" and slammed the door.

_As Oguie finished her story she looked at the clock it was almost time for the meeting. It was doubtful anyone would read her story but little did she know that at this meeting there was a new member, an American Otaku that would change her life._

_The end, for now_


End file.
